SCUDERIA FERRARI SF90
Earn this Ferrari SF90 by winning F1 GRAND PRIX 2019 Season Events! .}} }} Availability The SCUDERIA FERRARI SF90 is available in 3 series: * Daily Race motorsports series in the F1™ group * 2019 Champion Series motorsports series in the F1™ group * SCUDERIA FERRARI SF90 (Invitational Series) motorsports series in the F1™ group. This vehicle was added in the released in November 2019. This vehicle can be acquired for 2,000,000 without a showcase discount, with a shipping time of 12 hours. It can sometimes be earned once the player chooses and completes one of the five Formula 1® Grand Prix™ 2019 Season Events within 5 days. This vehicle is available to win in the following special events: * Formula 1® Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix™ 2019 available in the released in November 2019. * Formula 1® Rolex British Grand Prix™ 2019 available in the released in November 2019. * Formula 1® Gran Premio d'Italia™ 2019 available in the released in November 2019. For the project page containing all events for this car see: RR3 Wiki:Events FORMULA 1® Drivers Sebastian Vettel (Germany) and Charles Leclerc (Monaco) are the drivers for SCUDERIA FERRARI in 2019 Characteristics |Fully Upgraded Speed MPH = 222 |Fully Upgraded Speed KPH = 357 |Fully Upgraded Acceleration S = 1.73 |Fully Upgraded Braking FT = 48.0 |Fully Upgraded Braking M = 14.6 |Fully Upgraded Cornering G = 3.47 |Fully Upgraded R$ Cost after Max Cash = |Fully Upgraded Gold Cost = |Fully Upgraded M$ Cost = 6790835 |Number of R$ Upgrades after Max Cash = 0 |Number of Gold Only Upgrades = 0 |Number of M$ Only Upgrades = 36 |Total Number of Upgrades = 36 |Fully Upgraded Gold only Spend = }} Upgrades (36) Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages will need editing: ## Cars - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Base Stats) - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Add an empty (placeholder) entry for the car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Add the details if/when known. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Add an empty (placeholder) entry for the car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Add the details if/when known. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen.The data for this page is automatically generated. ## Template:CarsGallery - Once the picture is added, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen.The data for this template is automatically generated. ## Template:T/upgrades - Add link to car upgrade project page. ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Add an empty (placeholder) entry for the car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Add the details if/when known. ## Template:Navbox/Series/??Race Series?? - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. See Navbox above. ## Template:Navbox/Series/??Race Series2?? - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. ## Template:Navbox/Manufacturer/??manufacturer?? - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## Manufacturers - +1 the number of cars made by SCUDERIA FERRARI and increase the cost, once known.The data for this page is automatically generated. ## SCUDERIA FERRARI - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes) Category: Formula 1®